Kingdom Hearts Dylan's Story
by THEBADASS98' Dylan
Summary: An OC story that is based off an rp I'm doing. Rated T for safety. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

((Kingdom Hearts Dylan's Story))

((This is a Story about an OC I made in an Roleplay Community. This is his story in detail.))

((I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If i did, I'd be sitting in a mansion, not a trailer lol.))

((Italics are thoughts.))

((Prologue.))

(Twilight Town)

There was screaming, it was pain sure, but it was gonna lead to something greater.

"One more push Mrs. Marecek, and the baby should be out" The doctor said, waiting in position to take the baby out.

There was another man by the woman's side, holding her hand and patting her shoulder.

"Come on honey, you can do this, one more push." Said the man known as Jack, the husband of Melissa, the woman in labor.

She clenched her teeth and tensed up. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Melissa in extreme pain very loudly so that the whole Twilight Town hospital could hear her screaming.

There was crying and Jack held his breath, Melissa had no breath to hold, so she was panting heavily.

The doctor was able to take the baby out as he held it. He then was able to check the babies gender.

"It's a boy. You two are now the parents of a son. Congratulations." he said with a smile.

Melissa looked at Jack. "Did you hear that? We have a son Jack. She said with a tired voice, but you could still hear the excitement in her voice.

Jack smiled as well. "This is a wonderful part of our lives. It will never be the same again" he held her hand and stroked the top of her palm.

The doctor handed Jack a scalpel. "Would you like to clip the umbilical cord?"

Jack nodded. "Of course I would doctor. He took the scalpel and very carefully clipped the cord as best as he could.

The doctor handed the baby to a nurse and she went to go clean up the baby. It took 10 minutes. After those 10 minutes were up, the nurse came back with the baby in hand, covered in a baby blanket, courtesy of the hospital. She handed the baby to Melissa.

The baby was boasting his strong set of lungs. He may have been crying, but that was a good thing, at least in the hospital.

Melissa hugged the baby in her arms. "He's so precious Jack, look at him"

Jack smiled and placed his hand on the babies stomach. "What do you want to name him sweetheart?"

Melissa looked at the baby and smiled. "Dylan. I want to name him Dylan."

(1 month later.)

(Melissa's POV.)

I've been worried about Jack. He's been out later then usual, and it's been happening since one week of Dylan's birth. His personality seemed to change as well. He doesn't spend a lot of time with me, and when he does come home, he spends all his time with Dylan. He even put a small bed in there for him. I can understand if Dylan was awake, but he would stay with him all night, doing god only knows what.

I went to go check on Dylan and sure enough there he was. Sitting right next to him, just watching him sleep.

"Jack, do you want to come to bed?" I said with a gentle, and kind voice, though I wanted to blow up on him and his strange behavior.

"No actually, I want you to come here next to me and Dylan for a moment." He said not looking at me.

My gut was screaming. "NO, JUST TAKE DYLAN AND RUN!" But, i didn't listen to it as i walked in and sat by Jack.

"Our son is destined for great things." He said, not looking at me, only at Dylan.

"TAKE DYLAN AND GET OUT OF THERE!" My gut screamed again, as i started to get edgy, who wouldn't with their gut feeling saying to run away. But Jack looked happy or at least I thought he was.

"Jack, of course he is destined for great things. He's our son. We'll drive him towards those great things" I said with a smile, still unnerved by my gut feeling.

Jack turned to finally look at me. "Of course he is, his course is already set."

As soon as he turned to me, however, I got scared. His eyes. They weren't the kind, gentle brown I fell in love with. No, they were a different color, a cold and evil looking color. Amber. My gut practically screamed the same statements so loud, i thought other people could hear it. I started to get nervous. As soon as i saw those eyes...I wanted to run away with Dylan. To escape from something I don't even know.

(Normal POV)

Jack smiled somewhat deviously. "Our son will be part of something large. One of the 13"

Melissa gulped and got twitchy. Eyes darting from Jack to Dylan as if debating something. R-really? And what is that?

Jack didn't answer, and instead grinned even wider. "Now why would I tell you that Melissa? When you of all people should know."

Melissa thought for a bit before widening her eyes and standing up. She came to a conclusion right there as she summoned a weapon. A keyblade known as fairy stars, as she pointed it at him, preparing a spell, but not shooting it at him.

Jack had a smile on his face. A mocking smile. "Now Melissa...

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at Jack as she picked up Dylan and began to walk out of the house, keyblade still pointed at him. "You're not Jack anymore."

"You won't get far, especially since you have that in your hands." He said with a sadistic smirk.

Melissa ran out of the house, but she got stopped when she was constricted by darkness coming from the ground as she screamed for help. "HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

Jack walked up to her while still wearing his smirk. "It's amazing what the spell silence can do. No one can hear you. Don't worry. It's just a portal."

She glared at him, hugging Dylan close to her. "Why are you doing this?"

"As I said before, he is destined to be one of the 13. Just as I am and maybe even you, if you're wanted."

Before she could say anything, she fell completely into the darkness portal, being transferred to another world, as she and Dylan blacked out. Jack followed them by jumping into the darkness portal, going through with ease.

(Unknown world)

(Melissa's POV)

My head was throbbing, but that meant i was at least that meant i was alive. I looked around hastily and saw that Dylan was at my side, awake, but very silent. That really worried me. I immediately checked his eyes and saw chocolate brown pupils. I sighed in relief. "Thank god you're alright Dylan." I gave him a big hug, and then tried to figure out where we were at. It looked like a city, but it was night out and the area felt like a heavy darkness or something, I couldn't explain it.

"Awake already? Well that wasn't the plan, but beggars can't be choosers." I turned to my left and saw Jack, I still saw those amber eyes that made me shiver in fear.

"What do you want with him? He's our son, it isn't right whatever your planning." I knew what darkness offered, and it wasn't for Dylan. I got up with him in my hands, and summoned my keyblade and started to walk backwards.

(Normal POV)

"It's right because it's destiny, one of the 13 like his father...He was cut off by a blizzard spell.

Melissa went sprinting across the world she knew nothing about. She had to kill some little black creatures, but they barely posed any threat. She then saw what was to her, a miracle. A gummi ship was docked at the world. A blue small one. She opened the cockpit, but saw only one seat. Her heart practically dropped to rock bottom. She knew right then what she had to do. She set him in the one seat and set the ship on an auto-pilot course to twilight town. She then gave him a loving and possibly last hug and kiss. She then summoned her keyblade and put his hand in the grip for 10 seconds before starting the ship shutting the cockpit. The gummi ship then floated up a bit before taking off. She then turned around to a horde of shadow heartless. They all jumped on her, but she resisted for as long as she could. It is unknown what happened to her.

(Normal POV)

(Twilight Town)

And there went the baby known as Dylan. On a gummi ship to his home town, orphaned and alone. When the ship landed in twilight town, a woman went to check it out after 10 minutes of waiting. Inside she found Dylan, awake, but he wasn't making a sound. No crying or laughter, he was just studying the woman with his eyes. The woman picked him up and started to head for her business. The twilight town orphanage.

((That is the end of the prologue. Thank you for reading and please, leave a feedback on how I did since this is my first story. New Chapters will come in this story and will follow very close to my rp stories.))


	2. Chapter 2

((Chapter 1))

((I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all))

((This chapter starts Dylan's story with some more detail. Starting from his first days at the orphanage up to the beginning of the first story of my rp))

((Twilight Town.))

((5 years later Dylan is 5))

Jasmine's POV

Dear Diary,

Ever since i picked up Dylan from the gummi ship, which had his name on his diaper from what i believe was his parents, he's been...well, empty? I don't know what to call it. He never interacts with the other children nor does he show any emotion. I'm really worried about him. All he does is eat and sleep, and look at a ring i found on his little finger, he mostly looks at the ring though. When he plays with toys, he plays alone. I try to play with him, but he just stays the same. I would have come to the conclusion that Dylan must be remembering bad times, but he never cries nor shows anger. I'll make it my personal goal to figure out why he is acting like this. Until then, it's just another day at the office today...

((2 years later, Dylan is 7, today is his birthday, his birthday known by the birth certificate from twilight town))

Dear Diary,

Today was Dylan's birthday. He is getting better at playing with the other children. He started to show emotion a couple days ago, but only very little specs of it. He looked like he was happy when Jimmy handed him his cookie, but it was only for a split second, he returned to his normal state of having no emotion. Little traces of each emotion came to him today. Anger came when Seifer, the boy whose father is an authoritative figure in our community, came to the orphanage to "lay the rules of the town" on the children. Dylan very angrily said a mean comment and spat at his shoes. He then showed sadness when Seifer made a very rude comment about his parents abandoning him. Needless to say, Dylan teared up a bit and ran to his bed. I escorted Seifer out, of course. Even though he shouldn't be angry nor sad on his birthday, I'm glad he's finally starting to show emotions. I better go comfort him...

((5 years later, Dylan is 12))

Dear Diary,

Dylan ran away today and I caused it, unintentionally of course, but it's all my fault. I started to ask him about his parents today, a touchy subject, I know, but I needed to find out who his parents were, and if he knows where they live. He looked at the ring and held in close before telling me he didn't remember. I kept trying to ask him over and over and I shouldn't have done that. He exploded on me with anger and pushed me out of the way and ran out of the orphanage. I tried to go after him, but I lost him. Needless to say, I'm worried about him, he's grown on me...

((2 days later))

Dear Diary,

I have been reassigned to head to traverse town and look over that orphanage. A new lady is taking my place her, a kind man. I wouldn't have minded if I didn't make Dylan run away. They didn't tell me why I was reassigned, but I could probably guess that it was the incident with Dylan that sealed the deal. I'm going to miss the children here, and I will always be worrying about Dylan, I feel so guilty...

((4 years later, Dylan is 16))

((The start of my Rp, Normal POV))

((Lazy afternoons is playing now))

Dylan was walking into the sandlot after his job as the mail delivery boy was over for the day. He was mainly handing out posters for the struggle tournament today. He had his favorite struggle bat in his hand, because he signed up for the tournament. He went to the board to see who he was facing.

"Guess I'm facing a guy named Hayner today." Dylan said to himself out loud.

"That's right." Hayner walked to his side to check the board as well. "Guess we'll be fighting..." he looked at the board to find out his name. "...Dylan" He smirks and runs over to his two friends, Pence and Olette.

"Figures, no one knows me that well here" He walks up to the arena as Hayner walks up the other side.

The referee walks up to both of the boys, who already have struggle bats in their hands. "I want a good, clean fight boys.

Both of the boys nod as they both get in their battle stances. Hayner hunched over a bit with his bat pointing forward. Dylan stood straight up with the bat at his side.

((Sinister Sundown starts to play))

The announcers voice came in loud and proud over the speakers. "Alright you guys, here's our first match, We have Dylan versus Hayner, a good appetizer to a good tournament. Let's..." the whole crowd yells. STRUGGLE!

Dylan charges at Hayner as smashes the bat onto his bat. Clashing them like swords. Hayner backed up a bit and smashed Dylan in the stomach with the bat as Dylan lost 9 of his hundred orbs. While Hayner is busy picking them up, Dylan runs up to Hayner, doing a backslash with the bat, making hayner lose 12 orbs. Hayner, however, quickly recovered and ran to pick up 9 orbs, Dylan only got 3 orbs. Hayner then decided to use the cheap way to win, and started to run around and avoid Dylan. Each time Dylan would charge him, Hayner would dodge and take a few more orbs from Dylan. After about a minute of this, time was called as hayner had 143 orbs, while Dylan had 57 orbs.

((Sinister Sundown ends, and lazy afternoons begin))

The referee came up and held up Hayner's hand. "The winner is Hayner, who has 143 orbs, while Dylan only had 57."

The crowd cheers as Dylan walks off the stage, holding his stomach, because there was a bruise on it from. He was a bit steamed, but he got used to losing every struggle battle he ever played in. He walk to his apartment when a girl with flowing black hair, and a sort of Japanese attire on as she heads for the sandlot, struggle bat in hand.

"She must be new here or a tourist." Dylan thought as he went into his apartment and got some new clothes on. He also took a potion to heal the minor wounds. He then went out his apartment, and headed back for the sandlot to watch the rest of the tournament. In the tournament, the new girl was on the arenaring with Hayner. Which meant they were facing off in a struggle battle. He sat on a bench, eager to watch the battle and perhaps eager to see Hayner lose.

"Alright, we have a another match for you guys. We have a new girl who entered the tournament, her name is Sky." Cheering from the crowd is heard, giving Sky a good welcome. "And she will face off against Hayner." More cheering is heard, especially from his friends. Two fights have gone by already, which is why Hayner is fighting now.

((Sinister Sundown starts))

"Let's STRUGGLE!" The crowd and the referee yelled.

Hayner took the offensive first and tried to attack her, but she dodged it with ease and hit him back with a huge combo, taking 32 orbs from him as she picks them all up.

Dylan was clapping. "Let's go new girl" He was rooting for her as he wanted a bit of revenge on Hayner.

Hayner shook his head and charged at her again, as he had no choice because he was losing. He was attempting an overhead smash on Sky, but she simply moved to the side and did a counter attack on his back and took 23 more orbs. Taking a total of 55 orbs so far in the fight, leaving Hayner with 45 orbs. She then did a 5-hit quick combo, taking 21 orbs and knocking Hayner dazed. She took that opportunity to attack him relentlessly, stealing 20 more orbs, leaving Hayner with only 4 orbs left. He got back up and tried to attack her one more time, but she blocked it and brought the bat to his chest, making him fly back and lose his remaining orbs. She picked up the last 4 orbs, leaving her with 200 orbs. A way to win a struggle battle.

"And the winner is Sky, the new girl in town" The crowd cheered loudly, with bit of "Sky" chants roaming around the cheering. Hayner was laying on the ground, defeated and discouraged. "I can't believe I lost." He whined as Sky went off the Arena, and sat by Dylan.

"Congratulations on your fight." Dylan said with a smile.

She looks at Dylan. "Thanks, it was a good fight. I should probably treat Hayner and the gang with ice cream.

"You know them?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"I've known them for years. Only by visits though, that's why the ref thought I was new here" She said with a wave to the gang.

"He's not the only one. I thought you were new too." He held out his hand. "My name's Dylan, Sky right?

She smiles and shakes his hand. "That's correct."

He retracts his hand from the hand shake. "Who is up next in the tournament?"

"I think Seifer and Vivi are next." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Ugggh, Seifer, he thinks he's all high and mighty. Now Vivi, he might be in his group, but he seems alright, I don't know a thing about him though.

As Dylan and Sky were talking about the tournament and the combatants, a man in a black cloak walked up to the referee, and the struggle promoter as he said some quiet words to them, pointing at Dylan and handing them a pouch.

The promoter went to the announcers table and took the mic. "Ok folks, we are gonna have a short break for the tournament to welcome another newcomer to our town and the struggle. He wants to have a fight as a welcoming present. So let's give him a welcome. It's the newcomer versus Dylan!"

The crowd cheers as Dylan is puzzled. "I didn't know that could happen in the middle of the tournament."

"Me neither." Sky said shrugging. "You should do the fight. It's good practice."

"I will, I don't back down from a challenge." He got up and took a spare bat from the storage room the struggle equipment goes into and walks up to the ring. The other man walks up with a struggle bat as well.

"I want a good clean fight. And welcome to twilight town." He says to the man as Dylan gets in his stance.

((Sinister sundown plays))

"Let's STRUGGLE" The crowd yelled.

Dylan charged at the man, who easily dodge his attacks, chuckling a bit. Dylan charged at him again as the man dodged the attack with ease. He kept dodging all of Dylan's attacks.

"Would you stop moving, you gotta fight me to win, not run away." Dylan said charging him again.

"So you want me to fight? Fine." He dodges Dylan's attack as he snapped his fingers. When he did that, a sort of invisible barrier appeared over the ring. Preventing both entry, and escape.

((The music stopped when he snapped his fingers, leaving no music on))

Dylan stopped and looked around, and then back at the man again. "What happened? What did you do?

The man chuckles again as he tosses his bat aside and begins to take off his hood...

((And that's where I'm gonna end it here. I'm so evil. The next chapter should be up in a day or two. Like before, leave feedback and a review on how I'm doing))


	3. Chapter 3

((Chapter 2))

((I own only this phone and my fingers, nothing else))

((Dylan's POV))

When he lowered his hood, it revealed his face. He had a pale skin tone with purple teardrops under his emerald eyes. He also had a red huge fire-red mane that made me wonder how his hood could even cover all of that up. He wore a smirk on his face, as if he knew some sort of sick joke i didn't know about. All in all, i was terrified. I tried to run out, but there was an invisible wall halting me from going out, or anyone from coming in.

((Opponent's POV))

let's see, about 5'7, short brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, and average build. Known to suck at struggle matches. Let's see, he wanted me to test him and if he was too weak, to get rid of him. I'm thinking by the way he tried to run away, and the fact he didn't even hit me once, he's not gonna last very long. The guy better keep his promise though.

((Normal POV))

The man smirked and held out both hands. "You said you wanted a fight..." He then flicked his wrists and then fire enveloped his fingertips spinning in a circular motion. Then the fire stopped, and two chakrams appeared in his hands, sharp and deadly. Immediately the crowd screamed in fear and started to run away, even Seifer and his band of disciplinarians took off running, leaving only the girl, Sky in the outer arena area. "...Then you've got one" The man said as he got in his battle stance, spinning the two chakrams. Dylan was scared stiff, he knew a blunt object that was only made for knocking people out, wouldn't even last against sharp weapons like that.

"Listen, I-I'm sorry for calling...you out like that...ummmm, how about...we just f-forget that I asked you to fight, and you can have the win and we can just forget the w-whole thing. That sound good?" He said, laughing very nervously, hoping that would work.

"Listen, even if you didn't make that comment, this would still be happening, truth is, I have to test you, and if you're not up for the test, then you won't be needed, if you catch my drift." He said with a sort of sadistic smirk, twirling his chakrams a bit.

Sky on the outside during the commotion had summoned two key-like blades and tried to enter the ring, but was unable to.

((The 13th struggle starts to play))

"Now, let's see what you can do." The man said as he began to charge at Dylan throwing one of his chakrams cloaked in fire at him. Dylan barely dodge it, falling to the ground to meet the stone ground, instead of standing up and meeting cold sharp metal. He got back up and immediately tried to find a way out. Sky kept moving around, hitting the invisible wall around, trying to gain entry.

Dylan kept running around the ring, trying to find a way out while dodging the man's fiery chakrams, barely. He then turned around and smacked the man on the head with the bat. The man never even flinched, nor was in any pain.

"Come on, you gotta be yanking my chain, is that the best you can do?" He said before ramming a chakram to Dylan's stomach. Dylan got hit back and the pain was too much, he couldn't get up. He stayed on the ground holding his stomach, and groaning in pain.

Sky tried to say something, but it was inaudible as she continued to attack the barrier.

"Easiest information I'm gonna receive." He said as he spun a chakram and began to bring it down on Dylan. Dylan lifted up his hand in a futile attempt to block the attack.

"CLANG"

((Music stops))

The sound of metal clashing was heard. Dylan kept his eyes closed for a bit and then opened them, he then noticed something in his hand. He opened them and he saw a weapon in his hands. A black, Silver and gold key-like weapon, like the girl outside the barrier.

"Did she give me this weapon?" He thought as the guy who was attacking him just smirked and retracted his weapon.

"Oh, what do we have here, another "keyblade master"?" He said in a mocking tone. "You know a kid named Sora?"

"Who?" He said quickly, scrambling back up and examining the weapon in his hand, while keeping a wary eye on the man.

"Oh well, I guess the guy who sent me here is the only guy who can help me out to get my friend

back." He gets back in his stance, and thinks for a bit. "Maybe he does have some use for a kid with a keyblade, I've done my part and tested you. Besides, he'd probably would have considered the mission a failure after destroying you when you got a keyblade." He said as he summoned a dark corridor.

"Who are you talking about? What's a Keyblade? Who are you?" Dylan said quickly and backing up a bit.

"Find it out yourself." He said as he exited through the portal.

The barrier went away as Sky ran in the arena. "Are you Ok?" She said, holding both her keyblades in a stance.

"I think so. What just happened? Who was that?" He said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I know of him, that was a guy named Axel, a nobody." She said unsummoning her keyblades.

"A nobody? You mean like nobody knows him?" He said looking at the keyblade.

"It's complicated and I can't explain it correctly." She said crossing her arms.

Dylan sighs and looks at the keyblade again and hands it to her. "Thanks for lending me this weapon, I'd probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I didn't give you it. It's yours, not mine." She said, handing back to him.

"I don't understand, if it's mine, how come I didn't get it in the past?" He said, examining the keyblade further with both hands.

She shrugs. "I don't know, but if you want answers, maybe Yen Sid can tell you them."

"Yen Who?" He said placing the keyblade at his side.

"Yen Sid, a powerful wizard who was a master at the keyblade. He can tell you whatever you need to know about what just happened better than me" she said pointing towards the train station.

It was not like he had any other option. If he wanted answers quickly, he would have to follow her, so he nodded and started walking with Sky to the train station. No words were exchanged on the way there, but there were a lot of thoughts. When they reached the train station, there was a blue train with moons and stars on it, along with a big wizards hat on top.

"How come I never noticed this before?" Dylan said with a confused look on his face.

"It just came here because me and you need it to get to Yen Sid. It had no conductor, so it runs completely on our time" Sky said opening the doors and heading inside it.

"No conductor?" He said shrugging and scratching his head as he went inside with her. The doors closed and the train went off on a magical route that would bring them to The Mysterious Tower.

((Axel's Pov))

((Unknown area))

There he was, the guy who said we could help each other out. Favors for information. We couldn't meet on. The world that Never was because of obvious reasons with the organization on my tail, so we met here. Now I can finally get some answers. He wouldn't let me see hsi face, I have not idea why, maybe he was paranoid or something.

"I've tested the kid, and it seems he has a keyblade. I thought at that point, he could be of some use to you." I said informatively.

"Hmmmm. Must have gotten it from his mother, I guess i should thank her for that, but i can't for...obvious reasons." He said with a sly chuckle.

"Ok then. I've done my part, now you do yours, how can I lure Sora to me so i can get rid of his heart." I said quickly, because I wanted to get this done as soon a possible.

"Ah yes, your friendship. Well, a deals a deal then I suppose. The best way to hurt Sora and have him running to you is to put his friends in harms way. The best person to do that to is"... he snapped his fingers and brought up the image of a girl with dark red hair..."Kairi. She has no known battle experience like all of his other friends, but she is known to take risks, but cautious of that. You nab her, Sora will be there to get her out and you can get your friend back."

I nodded. "If that's it, then we are done here."

"Fine then, go on, I have no further use of you." He said waving me off like a pest or something.

I rolled my eyes and summoned a portal. "Kairi, one of sora's best friends. He went to save her in his last journey before castle oblivion, and I'd bet he'd do it again." I thought as i walked through the portal, heading to her home world.

((Very sorry for the long update, writers block, and problems with home. :/))

((I changed up my rp story to make a bit mroe sense))


End file.
